Kagome's Sitting Problem
by Cat Silver
Summary: -!OLD FIC; TO BE REWRITTEN!- Kagome's been dreaming interesting things, and Inuyasha is taking the brunt of it. When she starts talking in her sleep, Inuyasha starts worrying over his own health, mentally and physically...


Hmmm I think I will work on another Fanfic. n.n; I dun know why everything is either waffy or comic in my stories. Eh what ever. *yawns* To work. Oh yeah dun own anyone yet, Inuyasha may live in my grove of Captured Bishonên BUT I give all of them fair treatment: the expensive dinners, the spa treatment, a swimming pool filled with imported mineral water. *lists lots of cool stuff * the Ferraris. No wonder they stay! n.n;  
  
Oh and ---------- ------------ means his thoughts.  
  
------My ears perk slightly, "Sit." THWACK! I fell into the ground with an earth-shattering thud. X.x What did I do? I look over at Kagome. No, no, no, no, no! She can't! She's.talking in her sleep?! ------  
~ A Day After The Problem Starts or Inuyasha Has A Headache~  
-----------Ohhhhh my poor head! It's STILL throbbing. _ I hope that last night was a fluke. 20 sits! I didn't think I'd ever walk again! And what does Kagome do? Sleep through the killing of me. Feh! Me? I'm Inuyasha just a half dog demon who's 16 years old, not to mention the 50 YEARS I got pinned to a tree by Kagome's look-alike Kikyo. -__-; Maybe this line of reincarnations just likes hurting me. Anyways we are on the trail of a new shard, this one sounds fun, a cliff with a falcon Youaki nest about halfway up. Great I get to fetch it, Miroku had to say fetch it. Goody ¬_¬; this ought be as fun as a hole through my head.------------------  
  
Inuyasha bounded up the cliff hoping to grab the shard from the nest before the falcon Youaki came back. No such chance. They flew at him harrying him all the way up the cliff. He didn't kill them, yet. -.- He had respect for them, protecting their nest but if this got anymore annoying he was going to sharpen his claws on some bird-brains. Suddenly they stopped attacking him, instead they had focused their attack on a dark figure in the nest.O.o Koga?! GAH! The Wolf demon didn't expect the attack and he fell flat out of the nest. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed his falling enemy by the arm. The force of Koga's fall shoved them down a few feet causing a small rockslide that his friends dodged at the last second. "Kuso! Your heavy!" Inuyasha groaned swinging Koga back onto the cliff face.  
  
------------------Gah why'd HE have to be here? Now he's going to try and steal MY Kagome. O.o did I just say MY?! IS she mine? Ok I'll deal with this later first I want this shard! Keh! He's already down the cliff! I better get down there... DON'T TOUCH HER!----------------------  
  
Inuyasha skidded down the cliff catching up to the super fast wolf demon that just happened to be giving Kagome a hug. "Hey! Don't touch her!!!" he growled at him. Koga smirked, "Why not she's MY Woh-man!" Kagome from his side where he held her, "I am NOT!" _ Ok one day Koga's so going to be dead. "You heard her! LET GO!" Koga doesn't. Bad choice as Inuyasha steps forward to rip her away. Again!  
  
----------------------He's touched her I'm going to kill him! Grrrrrrr. "Did you not hear me?!" Heh heh I got her back n__n I'm so good! "Sit" NOOO! ~ THWACK!! ~ Hmmm this isn't dirt it's clay. and shale. I think I broke a tooth! "KAGOME! Why'd you do that?!" I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! Uh oh she's got that look in her eye, " Uh I didn't mean anything by it," Maybe if I stop yelling I can stay standing? I'm not backing away in front of Koga though. ----------------------  
  
Koga snickers at Inuyasha's "Uh I didn't mean anything by it," and moves to take Kagome again, He jumps up and pulls her back. They exchange insults.  
  
---------------------- "Dirt brain!" O.o That insult sucked! "Dog-turd!" What he call me? "YOU OUGTA BE PUT DOWN FOR RABIDS!" Oh yeah that was a good one *smirk* "Albino runt!" O.o. what does that even MEAN?! "WHINING MUTT!" Heh heh "BRAIN DEAD FROG-FACE!" I am NOT Jaken! "IFREAKISH FUR BALL!!!" n_n now I know that one was pretty good. "IS That EVEN A WORD?!" O.o.uhhh. I think. "YEAH YOU FIGHTLESS CHARADE!" ----------------------  
  
They kept at this for a while before I single word cut in, "SIT!" ~THWACK~ Inuyasha once again met Skyekat's Minion, Dirt. "HEY! DON'T YOU THINK YOU SAT ME ENOUGH LAST NIGHT?!" Kagome gave that innocent look, "I what?" Inuyasha looked speechless and then fizzled for a moment in silence.  
  
----------------------She was actually asleep??? O.o. GAH! NOOOOO!!! I'll never be able to sleep again! "YOU SAT ME 20 TIMES LAST NIGHT!" Look at her give me that look. She looks so innocent and cut- AHH what am I thinking?! @_@ I can't love her! ----------------------  
  
Kagome and Koga glanced at each other and Inuyasha's face changed and he seemed to be talking to himself in his head. Koga decided he was completely crazy and Kagome should be removed from his presence immediately. He moved closer to Kagome and latched his arm around her waist. "KOGA LET ME GO!" Kagome shrieked pulling Inuyasha from the dark corridors of his mind.  
  
----------------------O.o He got Kagome again?! GAHH! *Pulls out the Tetsusaiga* "YOU LET HER GO NOW!" Oooo I'm going to rip him into little pieces of meat for my ramen! "NO WAY! You're CRAZY! I'M SAVING HER!" *blink blink* "I'M NOT CRAZY!" Ok why isn't she saying anything? Does she WANT him to take her away? NOOO!! She likes him. Hmmm What's that monk doing? ------- ---------------  
  
~CRACK! ~ Miroku pounded Koga over the head. Koga joined the swirly-eyed club @_@. Kagome ended up still standing and Inuyasha decided it was a good time to leave. "Kagome where's the shard?" Inuyasha barked. Hee hee barked! Ahem. "Right there!" She pointed to Koga's hair band almost boredly. Inuyasha snatched it up and Kagome grabbed it away from him. " Not a chance Dog Boy!" She said leaving Inuyasha unhappy again.  
  
----------------------GAH! I just saved her you'd think she'd be nicer. O.o What if she really DOES like Koga.NOOOO!!! I can't lose her! O.o.. Did I just say that? Kuso! I erm. I'm confuzzled! "Feh, Lets go get another shard," *grumble grumble* o.O is it my imagination or did I see her look at me. Lovingly?! O.O----------------------  
Kagome was INDEED looking at him lovingly. Muahahaha! She's in love. He was looking so sad she had to. Who couldn't love him when he's got those puppy- doggy eyes? n.n Am I Cruel? YES! Am I devilish? YES! Will you review? YES! Well you better if you want more. n.n Did I ruin the flow of the story? YES! n.n May the banana be with you! And REVIEW! n.n or it's done right here and you'll never see another word outta of me (*cough*forthisfic*cough*) *Minions look at her a bit laughingly. Her? Stay quiet? NOT happening! * Oh well review anyways! PLEASE! * Does the puppy doggy eyes. They glisten and look wet and um. You better hurry before the cuteness sends you into a coma and the sweetness gives you a cavity! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* 


End file.
